


第54章 奶油蛋糕 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [6]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第54章 奶油蛋糕 完整版

闻名步履稳健，一层层攀爬着，突然感慨道：“只有面对你的时候，我才会控制不好情绪。我明明是个理智稳重又干练的成熟男人。”  
纪然被这一串前缀逗得扑哧一笑，“你就自夸吧，反正形容词不用花钱。”  
“跟你在一起的时候，我好像一下子小了10岁。”  
“我也是，感觉回到十几岁了。”世界上除了至亲，谁还会欣然接受一个人最幼稚的模样？大概就是最爱的人了吧。  
爬到10楼的时候，闻名停在缓台处，喃喃自语：“时间过得好快，眼看奔三了。”  
纪然有些瞌睡，半闭着眼，软软的“哦”了一声。  
“我性格有问题，我自己也知道，我会改的。一切都会好起来的，很快就会好起来……”  
后来他又说了什么，纪然没听清，只记得他的语调，是一种如烟的温情和期待，在空旷的楼道里升腾。小憩醒来，已经到了21楼，闻名的脖颈布满汗滴，肩上还有一滩口水，显然是自己的杰作。  
纪然欲盖弥彰，抓起他背部的衣服帮他擦汗，“哇你流了好多汗。”  
闻名冲了个澡，拆开蛋糕的包装，对着上面的花体字微笑。大黄也立起来，前爪搭在桌沿，圆亮的黑眼睛盯着自己和主人的蛋糕。  
一个很卡通的水果蛋糕，写着：祝名哥9岁&大黄27岁生日快乐。  
窗外夜色初显，室内只有餐厅的灯亮着，温馨的暖光使闻名脸上凌厉的线条变得柔和，双眸明亮如星。  
“我选的样式，挺可爱——”纪然注视着蛋糕上的祝福，笑容如假面般僵在脸上。  
无敌傻缺蛋糕师!他翻出手机去看订单，结果是自己留言时出错了。  
“抱歉是我搞错了……”  
闻名微微一笑，低头与大黄对视，“你有愿望吗？没有的话，就不许愿了。”  
“许一个嘛！”  
“我说过，我只信我自己。”说完，将视线移到纪然身上，深邃而饱含侵略性的眼睛定定地望着他，手指挖了一块奶油，缓缓送进口中。  
明明是很平常的动作，却莫名添加了海量荷尔蒙，色气满满。  
纪然感觉周身的血液正在被烹煮，面上泛起红潮，垂下头去找赠送的塑料刀。  
闻名又用同一根手指，挖了一大坨奶油，送至纪然嘴边，戏谑地盯着他。  
“这样多不卫生，切开用叉子吃吧。”  
“张嘴，舔它。”  
纪然犹豫一瞬，唇瓣轻启，含住那根指头。醇滑的淡奶油与唾液交融，手指不老实起来，扭动着与小舌共舞。  
纪然向后退了一步，可爱的唇角微微上翘，挂着几抹白色奶油，“你不是饿了吗，快吃吧别玩了。”  
闻名伸出舌尖，舔净手指上残留的奶油，沉声说：“是啊。”  
随后拿过包装蛋糕盒用的红色绸带，套马似的套住纪然的脖子，将他拉近后打了个蝴蝶结，轻巧可爱。  
大黄歪头打量纪然，似乎在问：主人往你脖子上拴绳是要遛你吗？那我咋办？  
闻名给大黄切了一小块蛋糕，放进纸盘中，“少吃点吧，你已经不年轻了，吃多了对身体不好。”  
那边，大黄开始吃蛋糕，纪然捏起一块黄桃塞进嘴里，一脸天真清纯，实际上已经因兴奋和期待而微微发抖了。  
闻名又用手指挖了块奶油，缓慢而用力地抹在纪然的T恤上，声音有些嘶哑，“看，你衣服脏了，脱了吧。”  
【纪然利落地把自己脱光光，眼中闪烁着羞怯和期待，目光定格在闻名裆部，宽松的家居裤撑起个令人心跳加速的大帐篷。  
“来帮我脱啊。”  
纪然听话地上前，把T恤从他头顶剥下来，又扯开家居裤的系带，把那个总能带来极乐的肉棒释放出来，后者还颇为色情地在空中弹了两下。  
闻名一双深目定定地看着纪然，又用手指挖起奶油，缓缓涂抹在自己下身，渐渐的，肉棒被装点成一个快要啃完的棉花糖。  
纪然看得口干舌燥，捻起一块芒果塞进嘴里止渴。  
闻名挺了挺胯，“舔它。”  
纪然双膝一弯，对着眼前的“棉花糖”张开嘴，殷红的舌尖将微甜香滑的淡奶油卷进口中。舔净奶油后，他微皱着眉，吞吐那根大肉棒，口技虽略有进步，但至多能含进去小半部分。  
闻名轻抚他的发丝，嗓音低沉，“刚搬到你隔壁的时候，就想这么做了。”  
纪然吐出肉棒仰起头，活动了一下酸麻的下巴，白里透红的肌肤配上颈间的红绸带，既纯情又色情。  
“和我一起玩、玩奶油吗？”  
“把我的大宝贝塞进你嘴里。”  
纪然舔去嘴角残留的奶油，“名哥，你好色情……”  
他回想着刚相识时的情景，自己懵懂无知完全不清楚对方是何来路，而对方竟然想把大宝贝塞进自己嘴里，这种信息差也太恐怖了……那时候自己没被肛，大概全靠闻名的自制力撑着。  
“发什么呆呢？”闻名挺腰，硕大的顶端擦过纪然的唇瓣。  
“哦。”纪然又开始费力讨好它，直到它更大更硬，到达了咯嘴的程度。大家都是男人，纪然知道这是射精的前兆，非但没躲，反而更卖力地吮吸，不时用舌尖扫过冠状沟。  
“呼……好爽。”闻名满足地喟叹，精壮的腰身一颤，在纪然口中释放出来，“然然，然然，吐出来……”  
纪然“嗯嗯”点头，但苦涩的液体直接射向喉咙，条件反射，咕嘟一下全咽下去了，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
闻名盯着他，眼睛被情欲熏染得通红，“我真想天天过生日。”  
漱口的时候，纪然觉得自己真是没救了，吞下那种东西还能兴奋到浑身发抖，下身不经抚慰就硬得爆炸。  
“我要吃蛋糕了。”  
纪然有些失落，“哎？不接着玩了吗？”  
“要吃蛋糕了，趴好。”闻名把蛋糕推到一旁，餐桌空出大半，纪然意识到那里就是自己今夜的归宿了，于是乖乖趴好。  
挺立的乳头接触到微凉的实木桌面，微微瑟缩。纪然侧着头，见大黄正投来好奇的目光。  
不知道狗是怎么想自己的，跪在人家主人面前口交，还一滴不剩全咽下去，又像食物一样趴在餐桌上……  
“啊……”有种滑腻的东西涂上了背部，是奶油。  
闻名伸出舌，从修长白皙的后颈开始，一路舔舐啃咬，来到股间的小穴，沉声道：“自己掰开。”  
“掰开……什么？”  
“啪”，闻名在圆润挺翘的臀部落下一掌，纪然会意，只好一面发出羞涩的呻吟，一面像掰馒头似的分开两瓣臀肉。  
那朵已经习惯了欢爱的小花，正期待地微微蠕动。闻名沾了满满一指的奶油，先在穴口打转，随后探进去搅动。  
“嗯嗯……这样会不会，”纪然知道有点煞风景，但还是说，“明天坏肚子？”  
“别想明天的事，活在当下，懂吗？”  
好吧，那就活在裆下……奶油与肠壁相融，发出淫靡的水声，纪然也像小猫般发出细微的呻吟。一颗圆润的东西抵上穴口，大概是樱桃。  
“试试这个。”  
“这个，这个也要塞进去吗？会不会拿不出来了？啊啊啊不要……”樱桃被深深推进已经松软的小穴，正巧抵住要命的敏感点，纪然抠着桌沿尖叫，吃瓜群众大黄吓了一跳，转身摇着尾巴溜了。  
“嗯……啊……”一块又一块水果被塞进来，是湿滑的，也许是黄桃、芒果、或者猕猴桃。  
自己太浪了，把狗都吓跑了，唉我太给人类丢人了，纪然出神地想。  
“唔……啊……好奇怪……”手指在其中搅动，圆滚滚的樱桃撞来撞去，几种水果被绞成果汁果泥，顺着腿间滴滴答答落在地面，清新的果香弥漫。  
熟悉的滚烫肉棒抵上来，纪然兴奋地微微扭腰，又惊恐地回头：“名哥，那个樱桃还在里面！”  
“没关系，会更爽。”  
肉棒借着果泥和奶油挤进来，坚定地推进，把樱桃顶向深处。  
纪然大叫一声，仰起上身，纤细的背肌战栗着，眼角溢出生理性泪水，“啊进去了进到肚子里了……”  
“嗯，你肚子里会长出树来的。”  
尽根没入后，闻名轻轻摆腰，深入浅出，那颗樱桃被顶来顶去，偶尔和肉棒先后擦过敏感点，爽得纪然语无伦次。  
“我，啊……我看在你过生日的份上，不跟你啊啊啊计较啊啊……以后不许这样，把奇怪的东西放进我啊……屁股里……”  
“好，只有我的东西可以进来，别的禁止入内。”  
“唔……好舒服……啊又顶到了……”  
“顶到什么了？”闻名俯身贴上纪然的后背，啃咬他圆润的肩头，猛地加快速度，重重撞击。  
“会舒服的地方，嗯用力……”  
纪然小嘴微张，一丝口水流下来，十根手指在桌面乱挠，好像猫咪在玩猫抓板。如此挠了许久，突然，某个指尖碰到了那个被钉子钉出来的窟窿，心里陡然一痛，身体也跟着缩紧。  
“又夹我，真够浪的。”  
闻名站直，双手箍着纪然的腰，开始最后的冲刺，力道大得像是要把他钉死在肉棒上。纪然摸着那个窟窿，心中酸痛，身体却爽得泪眼朦胧，尖叫着达到高潮。  
喘息片刻，纪然离开餐桌，摇摇晃晃地站起来。股间流下水果、奶油和精液混杂的奇怪液体，他感觉自己再也不想吃水果蛋糕了。  
“啊，樱桃呢，哪去了？”  
纪然开启蹦跳模式，把樱桃从身体深处震出来，看它滚落在地，才松了口气。  
即使是在最淫靡的时刻，一丝不挂，股间还流淌着欢爱的印记，他身上也总是带着罕见的纯真。  
闻名一瞬不瞬地注视他，随后笑着在他屁股上拍了一下，“去洗澡吧，我来擦地……慢点洗，等会我去找你。”】  
纪然看着乱糟糟的生日蛋糕，双颊绯红，秀气的脸庞透着被爱情灌溉过的餍足。  
他埋怨地瞥了闻名一眼，“唉，弄成这样可怎么吃啊，浪费掉了。”  
“反正，你已经吃了不少，我也吃了不少。”  
“滚蛋。”  
相拥着躺在沙发上看电视时，纪然还在惦记着蛋糕会浪费，“给大黄吃吧？”  
“它是只老年狗，不能吃太多甜食了。脚还疼吗？”  
“不疼了，但是腿又酸又胀。”  
纪然看着电视里靓丽的女主持人，像困倦的猫咪一样，渐渐眯起眼睛。快睡着时，洪福打来电话：“公主殿下要发布重要指示。”  
乐乐的声音响起：“爸!你在干嘛？”  
“和名叔看电视，你呢？”  
“我在抠脚。”  
这……纪然一时无言以对，闻名显然也听到了，脸上浮现出一丝浅笑。  
“抠完脚要洗手，别摸嘴。”  
“祝名叔和大黄生日快乐！”  
闻名凑近纪然的手机，“谢谢你，乐乐。”  
纪然叮嘱：“听太姥爷的话，早点睡觉，爸爸明天就回去了。”  
乐乐像是在暗示什么，“名叔还在听吗？我也快要过生日啦!”  
闻名笑着说：“我知道，不会亏待你。”  
挂断电话，纪然又睡意翻涌，把头埋在闻名肩颈处，嗅着淡淡的薄荷味，阖上双眼。突然，他耳朵一动，支起头盯着电视。  
又在报道同性婚姻合法化的事了，相关法案是否通过，预计会在10月左右明确结果。相关学者一致认为，有九成几率促成这一进步。  
10月……那时候，他们就恋爱整整一年了。纪然嘟囔道：“真的可以结婚了么，其实也无所谓吧……”随后感觉箍在自己腰部的手收紧了。  
闻名脸上，是一种少见的明朗表情，像孩子在期待新年礼物，“有所谓，这样我就有家了。”  
纪然望进他的双眸，豪不矜持地说：“我愿意和你变成一家人。”  
不知是谁靠近了谁，彼此的呼吸逐渐交融，继而唇舌纠缠。大概是吻得太久以至缺氧，纪然又困了，懒懒地趴在闻名胸口，听见他的喃喃细语从头顶蔓延至耳边，“我不再是一个人了。”  
你不是人是什么，要变身么……睡着前，纪然如此想着。

乐乐四岁生日当天，纪然没有请假，而是选择在周末带她出去玩。这惹得乐乐心里不平衡，抱怨：“可是名叔过生日的时候，你就请假陪他。”  
“请假要扣钱啊，爸还要给你和你叔挣学费呢。”  
乐乐脸上的肉倔强地抖了抖，“你好像没回答我的问题。”  
纪然叹了口气，轻声说：“名叔是孤儿，所以要对他特别一些……吸气!再吸！”  
乐乐将一口气提了又提，脸涨得通红，然而裙子还是穿不进去。她变高了，茁壮生长的骨骼上又裹了一层肉，很多老朴送的裙子还来不及见光，就被淘汰。  
纪然只好随便找条宽松的布裙，给她做了个显脸小的韩式编发，戴上可爱的小发卡，再蹬上闻名送的生日礼物之一，一双充满直男审美的灰姑娘水晶鞋，浮夸到只看一眼就会被闪瞎。  
“要戴名叔送的项链。”  
“好。”  
除了海量零食、娃娃、直男水晶鞋，闻名还送给乐乐一条价值不菲的项链，细细的金链坠着一小颗蓝宝石，像月光下的海，人鱼的眼泪，幽幽闪着光。  
“姥爷我们出门了。”  
“哎呦，好的好的，好好玩。”洪福正扶着墙从卫生间出来，纪叙则风风火火地冲进去，边跑边喊“姥爷闪开，山洪爆发啦”。  
昨天半夜，这祖孙二人溜去大排档吃夜宵还喝冰啤。纪然满面春情地从闻名家出来，唇上还泛着吻别后的水光，正遇见他们打着饱嗝鬼鬼祟祟地开门，场面十分尴尬。如果乐乐半夜醒来，发现家中只剩自己，不知会是什么心情。  
纪然没责备他们，他自己半夜出来找汉子，怎么好意思说别人呢？  
车缓缓驶入海洋馆的停车场，闻名寻找着车位，问：“吃药了吗？一直腹泻的话，容易脱水。”  
“没事，他们能照顾好自己。唉，我姥爷啊，真是为老年人争光。电视台怎么不来问他幸不幸福呢？他一定会说快乐又幸福。”  
终于找到一个车位，对向驶来的车显然也很中意，两辆车开始相面。闻名岿然不动，隔着玻璃盯了那司机十几秒，后者在犀利的目光下败北，识相地走了。  
纪然心里暗爽，如果是自己开车，肯定就让给人家了。  
周末的海洋馆，虽达不到人山人海的地步，但密度也绝不低。纪然从包里取出遛娃神器——儿童防丢绳，将乐乐的手腕和自己的拴在一起。  
海洋馆内的光线迷幻而瑰丽，连地面也波光粼粼，乐乐迈着淑女步伐，走几步就低头瞧瞧闪亮的鞋子。  
纪然小声对闻名说：“我猜她鞋子夹脚，可她一定要穿。”  
“看得出来，肉都从鞋面爆出来了。”


End file.
